


Gatehouse Conversation

by pulangaraw



Category: Highlander: The Series, Torchwood, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, mentions Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulangaraw/pseuds/pulangaraw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan meets Jack in a bar, they get to talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gatehouse Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions beheading; Spoilers for _Torchwood CoE_ and _X-Men III_
> 
> I blame it all on rewatching _Wolverine_ last night and something Jack said in one of the new _Torchwood_ episodes.

Logan was half-way through his first beer when the door behind him opened. A few seconds later, a guy sat down on the bar stool next to him.

Peter came over, “The usual?”

The stranger nodded and a few moments later he had a cold one in front of him.

Logan eyed him surreptitiously. The stranger turned his head and grinned, showing a row of very nice, white teeth.

“Captain Jack Harkness.” He held out a hand.

“James Logan,” Logan said and shook it. “Nice coat,” he added.

“Thanks. Love the hair,” Jack returned the compliment easily.

Logan finished his beer and Peter brought over a second one. Logan nodded his thanks. The door behind them opened again, and Peter walked over and led a couple of confused looking men towards the door in the back. “Just keep on walking. Nothing to worry about. You’re ready to go on,” Peter said, voice warm and friendly.

Both men watched the men walk through the door.

“You been here before?” Logan asked.

“More often than I care to remember. You don’t seem like a one-time guest either.”

“Been here a few times. Pete here keeps telling me that my time’s not up yet. At least the beer’s nice.”

Peter smiled at them, drying a glass with a dishtowel. “Sometimes, printing the VIP passes can take a bit longer,” he said with a wink.

“You’re a real joker,” Logan growled.

Jack just laughed. Another silence descended, only interrupted by an elderly lady who came in, waved at them cheerily and walked through to the door in the back.

“So, what brings you here?” Jack asked eventually.

“Some guy threw me through a forest. I think I almost made two miles before I hit a tree.”

“Ouch.”

“What about you?” Logan asked.

“Got blown up. Someone planted a bomb in my stomach.”

“Nasty.”

“Yeah. I figure I’ll be here a while before I gotta go back. That stuff takes a bit to heal.” Jack waved to Peter for a refill. “It’s good to meet another immortal, though. I always thought I’m the only one.”

Logan shook his head. “Nah, there’s a few of us. I once met a guy who had this reactor thing where his heart should have been. Creeped me out a bit. Peter didn’t like him much either.”

Jack pulled a face.

“Ever asked him if he knew what would to the trick?” Jack jerked a chin at Peter, who was busy leading a group of what looked like tourists towards the back door.

“He says he doesn’t know. He’s just the bouncer.” Logan took a drink. “Anyone ever cut your head off? I’ve always wondered if that would work.”

Jack shook his head. “No, but I’ve thought about it. Then again, after today, I am not so sure. I mean, if blown to pieces doesn’t do it, there isn’t much else I can think of - or haven’t tried.”

Logan nodded thoughtfully. They continued to drink in companionable silence. Peter brought them another refill, telling Logan that this would be the last one for today.

The doors opened again and a red-haired woman entered. Peter went to talk to her and they could hear “not your time yet” and “go back home”. The woman smiled, hugged Peter and left again.

“Another lucky one,” Jack said.

“Mmmh.”

When Peter returned to the bar he nodded at Logan. “It’s almost time, James.”

Logan finished his beer and got up. Jack raised his glass and smiled. “It was good meeting you.”

“You too.”

Logan was just about to walk out when the door burst open. A curly-haired man walked in. “Bloody hell, Pedro,” he said loudly, waving at Peter. “I can’t believe that bastard Kalas got the better of me.” He spotted Logan and Jack and grinned a hello. “Cut my head clean off my shoulders. Well, I had a good run, eh. 800 years is more than most people get.”

“Time to move on, Hugh,” Peter said.

“What, I don’t even get a good-bye drink?” Hugh said. Then he winked and walked towards the door in the back. “Whatever’s waiting beyond, it better be good.” With that he opened the door and walked on through.

“Time to go back, James,” Peter said.

“Yeah,” Logan answered. Then to Jack. “Guess that answers our question.”

“Only if the laws in his universe are the same as in ours.”

Logan raised an eyebrow. “If you find out, leave a message for me with Pete.”

“Ditto.” Jack waved a good-bye.

Logan turned and walked out the front door and back into his life.


End file.
